Laurie Darryl
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Darren and Steve weren't the only ones who Desmond Tiny manipulated. Meet Laurie Darryl, yet another one of Desmond Tiny's secret kids.
1. Chapter 1

Darren and Steve weren't the only ones who Desmond Tiny manipulated. Meet Laurie Darryl, yet another one of Desmond Tiny's secret kids.

* * *

Laurie Darryl was just another tomboy - until one of her best friends dies....until the other disappears....until she's blooded by a mad vampire.

Soon, a vampire General comes to fetch her, having been made aware of her existance from the loose-tongued insane vampire that blooded her in the first place.

Eight years go by quickly when you're a vampire, and soon someone who Laurie believed dead long ago arrives at Vampire mountain.

* * *

This differs from canon after Darren arrives at Vampire mountain.

* * *

The level of pain I felt as I stared at my best friend's coffin was one I had not known existed until the moment Steve had shown up at my door. It was beautiful, yes, and usually I would have appreaciated the work behind such a masterpiece, but not today. After all, it wasn't always my best friend lying inside.

My cheeks were dry, unlike the majority of the crowd that had gathered for Darren's funeral, but I knew they would come later. I never cried in public. I was-had been the strongest of our trio. Now, Steve and I were alone. Alan and Tommy...they were our friends, but for some reason Darren, Steve and I had just...clicked.

* * *

I'd been the one to notice Steve's disappearence. His parents had smply assumed that he was staying at mine for a few days. They'd been speechless when I'd asked them why they would have thought that when my parents had never allowed either of the boys to stay before.

They'd barely even looked for him. The police had thrown up a few posters up but his parents had done nothing but go to the station a few times. Even then all they'd said was that they believed Darren had run away. I didn't think so.

Steve had never been able to keep a secret. If he had decided to run away - he would have told me.

* * *

I screamed as the..._thing_...suddenly appeared in front of me. I skidded to a stop, terrified by the speed at which it had moved. It looked like a man, but no man could move that fast, or look that insane.

I felt painful pricks at my fingertips, and looked down to see that the psycho had slit the tops of them! To make matters worse, he pressed his fingertips against mine, and pain exploded throughout my body.

* * *

"You must come with me!"

"I don't have to do anyhting I don't want to, jackass."

I glared at the General. His name was Casper something -or-other and he was pushy asshole. Apparently I had no choice but to travel to vampire mountain, as was customary for all new vampires. Usually, they would make the journey with their sire, but since mine had been executed as was tradition, they had sent Casper to complete it with me instead.

My "sire" had told them of my existance. He'd been insane, havng accidently fed off a snake whch is poisinous to vampires. How insane was it that a tiny snake had been the cause of my blooding?

"You do."

I sighed heavily before thinking over his words. He wanted me to go to a mountain, where would have food, blood, shelter and would be able to meet others like me. They would teach me and I would be introduced to the princes. The only downside was that I would have to travel with Casper while making a journey during which one mistake could prove fatal. Yeah, fun.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be a pushover!"

His smirk showed that he did.

* * *

Hopefully chapters will get longer, and updates will be a bit slow until the holidays, so I really need encouragement! Give me some reviews, please!


	2. Interlude

The woman's blood had not been enough. I needed more, and I needed more soon. The last thing I wanted to do was lose control.

I licked the cut on the woman's forearm, and watched as it promptly healed, leaving nothing behind but unblemished skin. Then I lay her on the park bench, before turning and running back to my sewers.

They were the easiest way to hunt efficently, and as of yet no one but a few hobos had invaded them. I had yet to meet any of my kind (excluding my sire) and I did not wish to either. My sire had disappeared before I had adjusted enough to question him about this lifestyle, but I had a feeling he had not been quite sane.

When I had asked him why he had "blooded" (his words) me, he had claimed boredom asan excuse before giggling. His sing-song voice had irritated me, so I had ran and when I had returned a few hours later, he had ben nowhere in sight.

I had not exactly shed tears, but his leaving meant I had had no idea how to deal with my new-found abilites. Six years later, they weren't exactly "new" anymore, and I had some experence with them.

Running was easy - only an idiot could mess that up, but no one had shown me how to feed, and dealing with the bloodlust had been something I had not been prepared for. I had killed over a dozen in one area before I'd learned how to feed without rupturing major arteries. Now, that was also simple enough. If we drank without killing, where had all the vampire lore come from?

My thoughts stopped when I smelt a teenage boy overheard. They always tasted the best, packed with hormones and other sweet tasting chemicals. This one smelt around sixteen, the age at which many would follow a teenage (looking) girl into an alley.

As I climbed the ladder, I heard a rustle and a szzle before the smell of smoke floated into my nostrils. I allowed myself to drop back onto the floor as disappointment flooded my body.

Smoking made the arteries plug, slowing the flow of blood. They were more likely to have a heart attack while I fed. That was a lesson that had taken six 999 calls to request ambulances for me to realize. It was ironic really, they had been attacked by a vampire, but the habit of smoking had caused three of the nine I had requested ambulances for to die.

I ran past yet another hobo before I realized that something was off. My sewers smelt strange. They smelt lke me, hobos and well...crappe. Now, however I could smell something different, something -

"Hello, Laurie."

I spun, snarlng at the fat man who dared trespass on my territory.

* * *

Now, I'm going to be mean and inform you that you will not find out what says to her for a few chapters.

Review.


End file.
